September 11 Attacks
This Is An Alternate History of Those Attacks The First Rebellion were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by several SG Teams on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001. The attacks killed 2,996 people, injured over 6,000 others, and caused at least $10 billion in infrastructure and property damage. When Several SG Teams Were Ran Out of Cheyenne Mountain Down The Transfer And Towards The World Trade Center Four passenger airliners operated by two major U.S. passenger air carriers (United Airlines and American Airlines) — all of which departed from airports in the northeastern United States bound for California — were hijacked by 19 Green berets Active In The XCOM Two of the planes, American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175, were crashed into the North and South towers, respectively, of the World Trade Center complex in New York City. Within an hour and 42 minutes, both 110-story towers collapsed, with debris and the resulting fires causing partial or complete collapse of all other buildings in the World Trade Center complex including the 47-story 7 World Trade Center tower, That Housed The Main CTOS as well as significant damage to ten other large surrounding structures. A third plane, American Airlines Flight 77, was crashed into the Pentagon in Arlington County, Virginia, leading to a partial collapse of the building's western side. The fourth plane, United Airlines Flight 93, was initially steered toward Washington, D.C., but crashed into a field in Stonycreek Township near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, after its passengers tried to overcome the Green berets Suspicion quickly fell on al-Qaeda. however this was just more blowback from the stargate program Anti-terrorism legislation was signed into law by the advent to secure and eventually alter american history Osama bin Laden under the name Barack Obama won the 2009 election due to public ignorance and maxed out the United States debt ceiling to china to cause a Financial crisis creating a Sovereign default in 2012 Alyssa Zaidelle sent a seer team to recover and destroy america's Reserve currency ensuring that the Sovereign default would remain in effect the final collapse of the first rebellion led to the signing of the Treaty of Treason and the resulting institution of the annual Hunger Games Some time after the collapse of modern civilization, the nation of Panem was established in North America. Very little information exist publicly regarding the details of the First Rebellion Artyom & The Black Eyed People Artyom Was Abducted By The Black Eyed People During The September 11 Attacks The Overall Media Distraction Allowed For Artyom And Countless Other Surface Dwellers To Be Abducted And Brought To Exhibition For Ranger Training Many of The Contactees Were Children The Reason Children Were Taken Is Because Their Developing Bodies Would Adapt Faster To The Conditions of Outer Space At 9 Years Old Artyom Learned How To Fly Various Warships And Smaller Fightercraft Used By The Black Eyed People Due To His Youth The Black Eyed People Used Artyom To Wipe Out The Entire United States Military The Superior Weapons And Fire Power Used By The Black Eyed People Made It Impossible For The United States Military To Fight Back As The Technology Was New Sufficiently More Advanced And Better Built Artyom Was Also Unaware That He Was Wiping Out His Own Nation's Military As He Was Only 9 Years Old When He Was Recruited Artyom Was Also Too Young To Understand The Overall Objective of The September 11 Attacks Following The Invention of The First Flying Car Artyom Would've Flown To Rojava In The Middle East Where Rojda Felat of The Kurdish Military Would've Mistaken Artyom For ISIS At That Time And Place The Americans Would've Been Doing What They Always Do Only To Find Another UFO Causing A State Collapse Within The Ranks of The United States Government Because The UFO Would've Also Been Non-Military Independently Developed By Artyom This Would've Created A Situation Where Artyom's Corpse Would've Never Been Found And The UFO Crash Site Would Cause The United States To Lose Their Sovereignty Within The Global Community Due To Enemy Propaganda And Lack of Knowledge Surrounding Extraterrestrial Life This Lack of Knowledge Would Be Used Against The United States To Inspire A Rebellion And Collapse The Federal Government At The State Level State By State Artyom Would've Also Been Introduced To Various Sexual Acts At 9 Years Old And By The Time Artyom Was In His 20s He'd Be In Rojava Getting His Head Cut Off By Rojda Felat of The Kurdish Military Just For Being Born In A Christian Family What Would've Ultimately Led To His Death Was The Knowledge of Cold Fission And It's Lack of Nuclear Potential As A Weapon That Combined With The Fact That Artyom Is In Fact An American Male In That Region At That Time And Place The Politics of It All Is What Would've Led To His Death Extraterrestrial/Terrestrial Political Dissonance The United States Government Kills People To Cover Up The Existence of The Black Eyed People The September 11 Attacks Would've Seen The Mass Abductions of Children From Across The Entire Planet As The Media Distraction Would Be Used To Keep The Public Distracted From The Extraterrestrial Reality Although Artyom's Actions Would Play A Role His Death Would Lead To The Discovery of His Citizenship Which Would Result In The Collapse of The United States Government Due To More News Leaks And Mass Disclosures From Artyom's Family Wondering Where He Went His Family Would Then Be Killed And His Hometown Would Be Nuked Just Like Aleppo Because That's What Americans Do When It Involves Extraterrestrials Bible Discoveries And Overall Miracles of God Always Get Covered Up By Governments It Is Unknown If This Is Actually What Would Happen But This Is Just My Personal View On What I Believe Would Happen To Me Following An Alien Abduction And When It Comes To The United States Government I Would Not Be Surprised If They Nuked Every Major City In The United States To Maintain The Alien Cover Up It's Not Like The Avox Have The Freedom of Speech To Speak Out Against Their Government Anymore There Was A Time When Political Parties Had Websites And I Think If Your Political You Need A Website Because Wikia Is Not The Place For Politics There's A Reason This Is Being Fictionalized Because It Is The Narrative They Are Trying To Keep Secret The GTA Narrative The Problem With This Narrative Is The Actual GTA Gameplay Is The Result of A Lack of Knowledge By The Time Secret Societies Are Doing That Their Usually Looking For A Known Enemy or A Known Something or Someone The Game Mechanics of GTA Is What's Lacking Creativity In The Game Development For Example Artyom's Death In The Kurdish Region of The Middle East Would Lead To The Collapse of The United States Through America's Special Access Programs The Security Clearances Would Have To Be Bypassed Just To Counter The Propaganda In Real Time The Outcomes of These Deaths Is What Would Make For Great Gameplay Because of How Much Is Often Dependent On One Person Instead Game Developers Lacking Creativity Simply Slap A Game Over Screen Over This With Little Regard To The Actual Outcome of The Protagonists Deaths Subterranean City Building This Is Where I Became An Enemy of The State What I Am Discussing With This Type of City Builder People In The Past Were Killed Just To Keep It A Secret Phil Schneider Was A Whistleblower Who First Tried To Introduce This He Was Killed For It This Was Never A New Narrative But Never Before Was There Ever A Rising Threat of It Becoming A Video Game Because First Off People Don't Wanna End Up At The Bottom of A Lake Because This Keeps Resurfacing Every Now And Then This Is The Threat To All Americans Every Time This Type of City Planning Is Introduced